La niña monstruo y el universo bipolar
by Kuro Hikari-chan
Summary: El día en que decidiste huir de la escuela jamas pensaste que eso llamaría la atención de cierto bebe raro y un grupo de chicos extraños, jamas pensaste que eso cambiaría tu vida para siempre, jamas pensaste que eso podría traer dolor, misterios, amores, decepciones y alegrías, jamas lo pensaste, y eso fue bueno, ya que si lo hubieras pensado no estarías aquí, viviendo HaremxLector


Advertencias: PersonajexLectora, OC y quizás otra cosa que no recuerdo como se escribe

Kayekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, solo me pertenece la historia de a continuación.

* * *

La niña monstruo y el universo bipolar

Capitulo 1

Demasiado cansada.

Ese día quizás hubiese sido mejor si tan solo no hubieses decidido salir corriendo por los pasillos de la secundaria Nanimori, esquivando cualquier presencia extraña, maestros, perfectos, lo normal.

Quizás todo hubiese salido mejor si prestaras mas atención a los demás y a sus historias sobre un demonio que recorría los pasillos de la escuela vigilando la celosamente dispuesto a morder a cualquiera hasta la muerte, ah~, te arrepientes de haberles ignorado, pero como no ser incrédulo ante esto si mas de una vez te habías fugado y jamas te habías encontrado al tan mencionado demonio.

Bendita sea tu suerte, te dijeron mas de una vez, quizás eres invisible, también te lo dijeron, comenzarías a creerlo.

Ah, no hubiera estado mal que todo eso fuera verdad, pero ni suerte ni poderes misteriosos son capaces de salvarte cuando se trata de demonios que se suponía serian falsos según tu.

* * *

La reja que cubría el patio trasero estaba a no mas de dos metros de distancia, así que aceleraste el paso, una vez llegaste, arrojaste la mochila al otro lado y comenzaste a escalar, una vez llegaste a la parte mas alta saltaste sin miedo al otro lado, estabas a punto de irte cuando un escalofrió te recorrió y el lugar pareció volverse mas frió, desviaste la mirada al gran ventanal de la dirección y vistes a alguien totalmente extraño.

Cabello negro, piel de porcelana, ojos azules y una insignia del comité disciplinario de la secundaria que lo hacia encajar a la perfección con la descripción del demonio mas temido, que al parecer no era tan falso como creías.

Su mirada parecía querer desgarrarte, sin embargo no tuviste miedo por el simple hecho de que tu tan hiperactiva imaginación te hizo imaginarlo con una estampa en la que se leía perfectamente la palabra KUUDERE.

Reíste bajo, le dedicaste una sonrisa que parecía decir -vamos atrapame- y comenzaste la fuga directo a cualquier lugar sin saber que esa acción solo te había vuelto el centro de atención de cierto bebe raro y misterioso que se volvería el encargado de que firmaras tu sentencia de muerte.

Mientras te dabas a la fuga, dentro de la oficina del director, el kuudere ordenaba a su acompañante seguirte y traerte de vuelta, mientras se sentaba con tranquilidad y comenzaba a hacer el papeleo de quien sabe que cosas.

* * *

Te has preguntado lo cansado que es huir de un numero exorbitante de personas con el mismo peinado, si no lo has hecho deberías comenzar a hacerlo, porque es verdaderamente cansado, incluso si ya no cargabas contigo la pesada mochila del instituto que habías arrojado en la primer tienda que te pareció segura; después de todo lo único importante que tenias allí era tu carpeta de dibujos y escritos, lo demás, libros, tareas y esas cosas, no eran mas que peso muerto en medio de una persecución muy cómica de 1 contra 10.

Giraste en aquel oscuro callejón que conocías muy bien y seguiste corriendo hasta un contenedor de basura sobre el que se encontraba una escalera rota, oxidada y olvidada que suponías seria para emergencias, como estas.

Trepaste el contenedor y comenzaste a subir las escaleras, estabas cansada pero no podías rendirte, una vez arriba estarías segura... o al menos eso creías ya que ni cinco minutos habían pasado cuando el sonido de pasos subiendo las escaleras se dejo escuchar; tenias que escapar pero la única solución seria saltar al otro edificio, no se encontraba tan lejos pero si caías, bien serias recordada como la chica que "sobrevivió" a la mini-mafia del demonio de Nanimori.

Te armaste de valor y saltaste al otro lado, sobreviviste el salto con apenas un rasguño, muy dolorosa por cierto, te levantaste con dificultad ahogando un grito y miraste a tu alrededor, incluso si no vistes la fachada el techo parecía caerse a pedazos y eso no era buena señal.

El sonido era mas cercano y el cabello de uno de tus perseguidores se asomaba por el borde, te dirigiste a la puerta que decía salida de emergencias, forzaste un poco hasta que la puerta se abrió, antes de entrar lograste ver la cara desconcertada de aquel tipo extraño que murmuro un Vamos y comenzó a irse.

—Este lugar esta en decadencia— dijiste mientras mirabas el lugar con las paredes rayadas, el suelo sucio y el techo que se caía a pedazos—Pero es esto o el ejercito del Kuudere— murmuraste adentrándote en la oscuridad sin fin.

* * *

Recorriste el lugar buscando la salida, sin embargo parecía un laberinto al que se les había olvidado poner un final, y para colmo tu rodilla no dejaba de doler incluso mas que al principio.

—Ah, que cansancio —suspiraste mientras te sentabas junto a la pared que tenia una ventana bloqueada con madera por la que se filtraba un poco de luz anaranjada que predecía la noche.

Cuando te fugaste de la escuela habían sido las 12:00 A.m quizás y sin embargo ya estaba anocheciendo, comenzaste a temblar, tenias miedo para que negarlo, tenia miedo de quedarte allí sola y olvidada en total oscuridad, querías salir pero no importaba cuanto caminabas jamas había una puerta y no había ventanas en el primer piso, querías gritar por ayuda pero no lo harías.

—Esa no soy yo— dijiste mientras te levantabas dispuesta a encontrar una salida, bajaste de nuevo al primer piso que, gracias a que no había ventanas, ya estaba en total oscuridad, caminaste a ciegas hasta que tropezaste con lo que parecía ser una alfombra, genial una herida mas que comenzaba a sangrar, maldijiste a la alfombra y a la oscuridad y entonces lo recordaste.

Cuando habías llegado al primer piso lo que mas te llamo la atención fue aquella alfombra de color bermellón que ocupaba el centro del lugar y que estaba extrañamente limpia.

Moviste la alfombra hacia un lado y notaste lo que en realidad te izo tropezar, en el suelo había algo así como un hebilla de metal, sin soltarla para no perderle comenzaste a buscar algo, descubriendo que esa parte era de madera y encontrando un contorno cuadrado algo profundo, te alejaste un poco asegurándote de no estar dentro de el y jalaste la hebilla abriendo la pequeña puerta.

La luz del atardecer que emanaba la otra habitación ilumino el lugar creando terroríficas sombras, aun así lo ignoraste, una sonrisa se colo entre tus labios, esa luz significaba que había una salida en algún lugar, saltaste dentro del lugar encontrándote con una habitación que mas bien parecía un simple oyó ya que las paredes eran de tierra al igual que el piso, todo sostenido por algunas columnas de cemento.

Avanzaste lentamente por el lugar gracias a las heridas en tus piernas, abriendo cada caja que encontrabas, algunas tenían piezas de metal con las letras GM escritas en ellas, otras cajas contenían bolsas con polvo blanco, e incluso dinero y cosas antiguas, había armas a montones y sin embargo también había cajas con diversas ropas elegantes y una que otra cosa que parecían reliquias familiares.

Caminaste un poco mas hasta encontrar el lugar de donde provenía la luz que ya comenzaba a ser menos, cuando estabas tomando la hebilla se escucho un ruido, una voces duras y frías un tanto sarcásticas, te escondiste en las primeras cajas que tuviste al alcance y observaste como dos hombres enmascarados entraban a la habitación, trayendo consigo una pequeña cajita musical mal cuidada.

—Ya esta, al fin hemos terminado— dijo el primer hombre con una sonrisa mientras depositaba la cajita en el centro de la habitación —Nos hemos tardado tanto, ¿no crees, Leyre?— dijo

—7 años, quizás mas— susurro con nostalgia mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la puerta— Vayámonos Isel, este lugar da miedo— fue lo ultimo que oistes antes de que e marcharan, después de un tiempo saliste de tu escondite impresionada por no haber sido notada, quizás si eras invisible, quizás.

Te acercaste a la cajita y sin prestarle mucha atención la tomaste sin pensar lo que eso podría ocasionar, tomaste la hebilla y saliste al mundo exterior que estaba hundido en oscuridad.

* * *

No estabas muy lejos de tu lugar inicial así que no te fue muy complicado encontrar ese lugar donde habías votado tu mochila sin pensar, entraste a la modesta cafetería obteniendo la mirada preocupada de la dueña, una mujer amable que mas de una vez te permitía trabajar ahí cuando te fugabas de clases, solo para matar el tiempo.

—¿Q-que te ocurrió, niña?—te regaño mientas se acercaba y te obligaba a sentarte en cualquier silla vacía.

—Nada, solo tuve un mal día— dijiste mientras te recostabas sobre la mesa, no querías ser cortante pero estabas cansada, demasiado cansada.

—No me digas que nada, primero solo llegas y avientas tu mochila como si nada mientras eres perseguida por mucha gente, después desaparecer por...— su voz comenzaba a hacerse mas lejana mientras cerrabas lo ojos, involuntariamente abrazaste contra tu pecho la cajita y fue como si una dulce melodía comenzara a sonar, te quedaste dormida sin quererlo, estabas cansada.

* * *

_"Demasiado cansada"_

El sonido de una voz lejana causo que despertaras sobresaltada, asustada miraste con miedo todo el lugar intentando buscar aquella voz, sin embargo lo único que encontraste fueron diversas medicinas y mas camas blancas y acomodadas.

Giraste el cuerpo y bajaste de la cama esperando sentir el dolor de las heridas, pero este jamas llego, la heridas estaban atendidas y vendadas, intentaste pensar quien podría haberlas curado, pero lo único que pensabas era en el kuudere, no podía ser el, estabas segura, sin embargo solo el, ni siquiera su "asistente", se encontraba en el instituto después del atardecer.

Te enredaste con una de las sabanas con la que habías estado cubierta y tus pasos te dirigieron a la dirección abriste la puerta con cuidado, como si fuera a haber alguien, pero quién esta en la escuela a las 12 y tantos de la noche aparte de ti.

Abriste totalmente la puerta y miraste asombrada al sillón donde cierto kuudere dormía, en un "impulso de idiotez" te acercaste a el lo suficiente como para verlo mejor, te quitaste la sabana y se la colocaste, susurraste un -buenas noches- mientras salias de la habitación directo a la enfermería.

Camino a la enfermería lo único que podías pensar era: ¿Como llegue aquí?.

En cierta habitación, cierto kuudere miraba inexpresivo la puerta mientras se acomodaba la sabana y murmuraba un -herbívora- al aire, antes de volver a dormir.

_"Estaban cansados, demasiado cansados"_

**Moraleja: Aveces es mejor no ser invisible.**

* * *

¿Quiénes son esos tipos?

¿Cómo llegamos a la secundaria?

¿Qué oculta aquel lugar?¿Y la caja musical qué?

¿Hibari, el kuudere, nos cuido y por qué?

¡Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, si quieres saberlas y leíste esto como anunciador de comercial este es tu fanfic!... Ok no

Ah~, al fin termine, esto es un nuevo proyecto que comenzó en un ataque de escritora y no pude resistirme a escribirlo aunque tenga otro fic pendiente, sin embargo no se si continuarlo todo depende de lo que digan ustedes

Fue realmente difícil para mi, sin querer comenzaba en primera persona, pasaba a tercera y volvía a primera, tengo que acostumbrarme a esto, si hay algún error lo corregiré en cuanto lo localice, así que disculpen las faltas ortográficas.

Tengo sueño, y estoy cansada.

Bye~

**Siguiente**** capitulo: El día que conocí las ****nubes**


End file.
